Centros
Centros is the continent that the Lost World series takes place on. It is comprised of three provinces: Dragonspire, The Marshlands, and The Silvian Valley, each inhabited by a distinct race. The terrain ranges from the mountainous Dragonspire to the below sea-level swamps of the Marshlands. Provinces Dragonspire '' Main Article: Dragonspire'' Dragonspire is a mountainous region in the Northern part of Centros, and is the homeland of the Elves. The majority of the land is controlled by the Veiled Kingdom, with a small portion, named the Wyrmrest Dominion, under Dwarven control. This portion is in the extreme northwest of Dragonspire, and is comprised of only one city. The Marshlands '' Main Article: The Marshlands'' The Marshlands is a swampy region, and as such, is mostly at or below sea level. The entire region is controlled by the various Orcish Forgotten Tribes, who's presence in the area dates back to before the founding of the First Empire. The region is also home to many of Centros' most dangerous flora and fauna. Despite this, the region is still hotly contested and coveted due to its rich gold and iron resources. Silvian Valley Main Article: Silvian Valley The Silvian Valley is Centros' central region, and is situated between two rivers, the Eoin and Hayrul. Due to this, it is filled with the most fertile soil on the continent and was home to the largest and most powerful civilization in history, the First Empire. The land is currently controlled by the Second Empire, who's power and control is much less impressive than it's predecessor's. This region is the spiritual homeland of the Humans, who arrived there in the year 216 BE. Mountain Ranges Centros is home to two mountain ranges: the Titan's Spine range in the north and the Red Mountains in the south. These mountains form the borders between Dragonspire and the Silvian Valley, and the Silvian Valley and The Marshlands, respectively. Titan's Spine The Titan's Spine mountain range is in the Northern region of Centros, and comprises most of the Dragonspire region, except for the few valleys, though these are almost all taken up by cities and towns. The Titan's Spine is significantly taller than its southern counterpart. The tallest peak in the range is Wyrmrest Mountain, which is not only a mountain, but also a city, as it has been hollowed out and dug under by the dwarves. This city, known as the Underkeep, is the last stronghold of the once great Dwarven Empire. Other points of interest are the cities of the Veiled Kingdom, which controls most of the mountain range. These include Da'Lokr, the capital; Kal'Dogn, and Vor'Durin. Also located within the range are the ruins of the cities of the Dwarven Empire and various cave systems, collectively known as the Deep Roads. Red Mountains The Red Mountains is in the southern region and forms the border between the Silvian Valley and The Marshlands. These mountains are much shorter and take up a much smaller area, and are generally considered inferior. The tallest peak is known as the Talon, which rises much higher than any of the surrounding mountains. These mountains are quite poor in resources, therefore, there are few permanent settlements in the area. The inhabitants of these settlements are mostly hostile mountain elves, who prey on those who travel through the mountains, taking their food and water to supplement their scarce supplies. There are few points of interest in this range, but some notable locations are the Talon and the Dark Pass, which leads through from the Silvian Valley to the Marshlands. Rivers There are two major rivers on Centros, both located within the Silvian Valley. These two rivers are called the Eoin and the Hayrul, and most of the important human settlements are located along these rivers. Less important rivers include the Baen, which runs through the Titan's Spine mountain range and the Koltaen, which is a artificial tributary made by the Elves to bring fresh water to the city of Da'Lokr. Islands There is only one major archipelago near Centros, the Riesgo Islands, which is the location of the Islands Asunder DLC.